phoenix wright turnabout bargain
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix wright must defend THREE DIFFERENT MEN CAN HE DO IT?
"ak ak ak ak"

"no"

"ak ak ak ak"

"no fuck off go away"

"ak ak ak ak"

"GRAHRAHRAGRHGARH"

PHOENIX WRITE ACE ATTORNEYS FAIRY TALES

TURNABOUT BARGAIN

nick was reding the newspaper luking for cases to take

"local dunce rages at frogs" read nick. "lol"

the paper sad a pesent got mad at frogs for saying ak ak ak ak which meant 8 but he actually got 7 and threw his money at them.

"hey nick maybe we shuld defend him"

"gud idea" said nick and they pikked up the phene and went true it.

they landed inside a big castle

"oh grat ANOTHER castle." sed phen

"nick look" maya pointed to the throwns where the pesant was.

"alas dee frogs and the dogs steel my stuff from me, and the bucher pade me for my loses with a stik."

maya laufed

"i sold a cow for 7 tailers but the frogs were sayin but i had 7 and it anoied me so i true them at them and maed dem cont but they didnt."

pehnix thot (this guys gona be hrad to defend.)

"and then i sold to cows wort of beef to a dog but he didnt pay and the butcher didnt pay either"

"LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL" lafed the girl and the man said

"i cant help but u made my dotter laff so u can have riches and her"

but phenix ran over

"OBJECTION! I SHALL DEFEND DIS BUTCHER AND DESE FROGS AND DESE COWS IN CORT AND WEN I DO U WIL GIV ME THE RICHES AND UR DOTTER!"

the man who was the king said "but what abot this pasent"

"hes wird" said phicks

"ok" said king and they went to cort

AT THE TRILES

"corts in session eh" said de canadian judge cudgey lmfao wats he doing here

"i am redy yr huner" said phagnix

"i am also redy ur loner" said prosecutor grimm

"WTF ARE YU DOING HERE"

"i am traning my student" sad grimm and pesent came

"i am redy cudgey" said pesent

"make er opening statement"

"i did in the cassle"

"ok do yu have witness"

"yes i call the defenant to the sand"

"wich one"

"the frogs"

the frogs came to the stand

"testify now" said president

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"ak ak ak ak"

phenix sweted

"um yer honor they cant speek (for wunce)"

"yes are the any otha wintess ay" said cudgey

"yes i call the report to the stand"

and lotta heart went to the stand

"hi phenix"sed lotta

"hi lota" said phinx

"good now testify" said pesant

"ok"

WITNESS TESTIFY

"i saw the victim pass the pond that day. he herd the frogs say something. this made him mad and he tru his coins in the water"

"well mr rite this incriminalises ur clients the frogs eh" said cudgey but phonix began his + examine

"i saw the victim pass the pnd that day. he herd the frogs say something."

"HOLD IT!" yelled phenix "what were they saying"

"8 8 8 8" said lotta

"thats all they said"

"yes thats all they can say"

"ok add it to yur testimony"

"the frogs only sa 8"

"OBJICTEON!" phonix shouted "they were saying ak ak ak ak erlier"

"what i dot beleeve this u better not be craking my testimy agen pheoix!"

"but i am"

"nooooooo"

"what dos this meen"

"it meens yur conor that the frogs were not boddering the pesant that day"

"OBJECTION!" yeld pesent "ak ak ak ak is 8 in a diferent laguage"

"THEN WHY DIDNT LOT HEER IT IN DAT LANGUAGE"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelld pesent and the frogs were declared

"NOT GUILTY" AID cujey

"(ok but i stil have two moar clints to get not gilty dis isnt over yet!) thoght phenix

"ok now we cal the other defendant the dog to the stand"

"bow wow" siad dog

"ok testimony now"

WITNESS TETSIMONY

"bow wow wow" said dog

"..." evryone was silent

"i no" said maya

she grabd the phone

"hey look we need yu here" she said and luke came out of the fone

"im here a gentleman always helps a frend" siad luke

"ok tell us what the dogs saying" said maya

"ok"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"bow wow wow" said dog

"i did not steel the meat" said luke

"Ok write cros exam pls" said cudge

phenix slammed the desk

"OBJECTION!" shot phinix and he present the internet

"it is proven by science that DOGS CANNOT LIE!" yelld write

cudgey read the internet articel

"why yur rite i guess hes telling the truth so i declare the dog NOT GILTY!"

the pesnt started crying

"FINE ILL JUST SUE THE MAN THEN GET TO THE STAND!"

a man came to the stand

"now testify"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"the pesent came to my house. i didnt pay. im being an honest human like dogs"

petix sweted

"NO STOP I WANT THE RICHS AND TO FUCK THE KINGS DOGTER!" yelld photiz

"well cros examin me"

phetnic cross examind the witness

"the pesent came to my house."

"hOLD IT!" YELLOWED PHENIX "when did he cum"

"today"

"crap did he have any meet"

"no"

phenix slamed his desk

"THEN HE DIDNNT HAVE TO PAY"

"OBJECTION" yeld pesant "the dog was the butchers"

"crap" said wright "(now i hav to cal the dog to the stand but hell tel the truth what do i do... I KNOW ILL HAVE LUKE LIE BECAUZE HES A HUMAN SO HE CAN LIE!)"

"the defense calls luke and the dog back to the stand" right

"ok they can com back" said pesnt

luke and dog came to the stand but before they testified phenix wispered to luke

"luke lie for the man"

"no" said luke

"(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)"

WITNES TESTIMONY

"bow wow"

"i am not the butchers owner"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" yelld pesent and he coffed up blud

"then the cort fins the defent butcher NOT GILTY!"

and then three confettis fell from the roof

"corts ajurned eh"

AFTER THE TRILES

phenix returned to the casle where he was paid lots of mony and the kings dater who he fucked in the bedroom for over 6 hors. maya got mad a phenix for dis and went to the inn. there she heard the pesent from before say "that rascle of a king has cheeted me after all. if he himself had given me the mony, then i wood now how much i have. now how can i no if wat i had the luck to put into my pokettes is rit?"

maya herd this and thot

"i know ill tell the king abot this and put him on trile and den phenix will be defnding a gilty man and hell lose"

it was the perfekt plan so she went back to the cstle to tell the king

"king the pesetn prosectioner from before caled yuo a rascle"

the king got mad and arested the man and put him on trile

AT THE SECOND TRILE

"corts in sesion again eh" said cudgey

"the defense isnt eh wheres mr right" and then mr write burst into the cort

"sry im late i was fucking" siad phenix

"ok now for the trile of presecutr pesent" said cudgey

"i am redy cudgey" said phoenix

"i am also redy ur loner" said prosecutor grimm

"WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE"

"i am traning my student" sad grim and maya came

"i am redy cudgey" said maya

"WTF ARE YOU DOING THERE" shot pheonix

"i am prosectionig" said maya

maya began her opening statemnt

"the pestn cald the king a rascal in the inn"

everyone gasped

"now i call the wintess a jew to the stand"

the jew came to the stand

"hi this is my testimony"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i went ot the inn that day. the pesent was counting his money when he said "that rascle of a king has cheeted me." "if he gave me the money id know how much i had""

"HOLD IT!" yelled phenix "i dont remember him geting money"

"OBJECRTIONS" yelled maya "he was payed for making your fucker laugh!

"dammit"

there was nothing in that testimony

"but wait" aid phonix "who told the king about this"

"me" said maya

"OBJECTION YOU TESTIFY" yeld phenix

"ok"

REBUTAL

"i decided to prosecute the pesent when i herd him insult the king"

there was nothign in that testimony

"well then i declare this pesent GILTY!" sid cudgey

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelld phenix

"BAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHA" laughed grmm "I HAV FIALLY DEFETED PHEONIX WRIGHT!"

"(DAMMIT i cant lose to grimm wate a minute" thought phoenix "OBJECTION!"

"wat"

"YOU DIDNT DEFET ME!"

"WAT HOW"

"its simple" sad pheonix "TAKE THAT"

the evidece showed maya at the posecution bench

"this meens that MAYA DEFEETED ME NOT YOU!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" scream grimm "FUCK YOU PHOENIX!"

AFTER THE SECEND TRILE

"PHOENIX WRITE WHY DID YOU DEFEND THAT TREASON MAN?!" yeld king

"im sorry i thot he was innocent"

the king shuk his hed

"im afrade you may no longer fuck my dauter and you must give me back my riches"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

king took back the riches and then pheonix and maya were sent back to their world

"maya why did you prosecute him?!"

"because you fucked that girl and not me!" maya shoted

"ok" said phetix and he fucked maya

HE END!


End file.
